Untold
by Salem
Summary: A Sally/Wufei fic. Please R&R! Some cussing, not much!


  
  
Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never will own Gundam Wing. (Calima-chan cries. :( ^^;;) So please don't sue me, but please enjoy the fic! ~~~Veisha-chan~~~  
  
UNTOLD  
  
On the Beach...  
  
Sally Po walked down the empty beach. She was taking her day off from work. The Preventers were no easy task force to handle. Today was her first day off and she planned to enjoy it. She worked with almost everyone. Noin, Dorothy, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Hilde, Relena, Zechs, and Wufei. She remembered when she thought that she'd never see the pilots again. When she heard they'd joined the task force, she was quite happy. Now there would be more help. This was all beside the point. She just wanted to relax. Being a young woman was no easy thing.  
  
She spotted a nice area by the seashore where she could see the waves in the cool sunset.   
  
"This is pure bliss..." she trailed off as she sat down.  
  
As before, the beach was peaceful and empty. The horizon was now shades of red, orange, and purple. Sally set her lemonade down on the sand and laid back. She hummed a tune as she watched the sunset in the distance. She thought about her work and her partner. She could see an image of him in her mind. Raven black hair, black eyes, and pale skin. Oh Wufei, if only you knew how much I love you, she thought.  
  
"I guess we are all fools sometimes." Sally whispered to the silence as if it were a person or friend. She gazed at the waves as they splashed onto the sand, wetting it and leaving it a darker shade of brown. She realized that it had become increasingly dark. She glanced at her watch. Oh Shit! It's already 10:00! I have work tomorrow so I'd better go, she thought. She snatched up her sweater and raced home.  
  
At the base...  
  
When she arrived it was pretty quiet. She started walking towards her room when she heard a laugh then a small squeak. She peered into the room closest to her. She smiled and stifled a laugh. Heero was holding his best friend, Duo, by his neck.  
  
"I won the game Duo." Heero said.  
  
"Okay okay, you won the game!" Duo said.  
  
Heero set him down and looked at Trowa and Quatre. They were laughing. He gave them his best death glare, which only made them laugh more. She was about to ask what happened when she noticed Wufei wasn't there. This struck her odd since all the pilots hung out together.   
  
"Where have you been?!" A voice hissed from behind her.  
  
Sally spun around to come face to face with an angry Wufei. "Huh?"  
  
He scowled. "Woman, everyone's been looking for you. Do you think it's okay to just leave and not tell anybody?"  
  
"Excuse me? I don't think I have to tell YOU of all people Wufei. You're such an ass. Besides, it's not like you care so fuck off!"   
  
Sally stormed into her room and slammed the door. Wufei stood in the doorway, wearing a stupid expression.  
  
"Uh...Wu-man? You there? What happened? You okay?" Duo asked. Wufei snapped out of his stupor.   
  
"Fine Maxwell." He noticed that the other pilots were looking at him. Heero was smirking at him. He growled then went to his room.  
  
Sally's room...   
  
Sally sat on her bed, cursing under her breath. Why did I just blow up like that? Sally thought. She looked around and saw a book on her desk. She picked up and started to read it. AT least it will keep my mind off Wufei, she thought.  
  
Wufei's room...  
  
Wufei sat in his room, meditating in the silence. Thoughts of Sally filled his mind. Why was I worried? I never cared before so why do I now? Wufei shook his head. These thoughts are giving me a migraine, he thought bitterly.  
  
The Gundam Pilots hang out room...  
  
"Wonder what's up with Wu-man. He's actin weird." Duo said out loud.  
  
"You're right. Wufei never cared about Sally before. Wonder what's gotten into him." Quatre said.   
  
"Well, it's not like the guy can't like others," Trowa started then stopped, "Then again, never mind."  
  
Heero smirked. "Wufei's crazy. He just can't admit that he likes Sally."  
  
Trowa, Duo, and Quatre snickered. "Well, look who's talking, Yuy. It's been four years now and you can't even tell Relena that you like her. That you think she's hot and sexy and-" Duo stopped.  
  
"Shut up Duo." Heero said holding up a pair of scissors.   
  
Duo slinked back into his chair, frowning at his friend. Suddenly Hilde walked in with Dorothy, Catherine, and Relena.   
  
"Hey guys! What's up?" She asked in a cheerful tone.  
  
Duo smiled at her. "Hey babe! Nothin much. How are you?"   
  
Hilde and Duo began chatting. During this period of time, Dorothy, Quatre, Trowa, and Catherine were talking. Relena and Heero being the loners just kind of sat around. Relena stared at the poker cards on the table. She picked them up and began arranging them in a game of poker, not paying attention to anybody. Heero saw this as a perfect opportunity to stare. Suddenly a shout and then screaming interrupted them. They all peeked through the doorway.   
  
Noin and Zechs were standing in the hallway. They could sense the tension in the air. All was silent until Noin reached up and slapped Zechs. He grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. She looked like she was really upset. His started to hug her but she tore away from him and ran down the hall, disappearing from sight. Zechs also disappeared into a side door. Relena sighed.  
  
"Poor Zechs. Noin must be really mad to do something like that." She said sitting back down.  
  
Everyone else nodded and resumed their activities. Heero sat down across from Relena with a cup of cocoa. Relena didn't notice. Heero gulped and decided that he should speak.  
  
"Relena?" He said.  
  
Relena's head jerked up, a surprised expression etched on her face. "Hmm...What?"  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
Relena looked down at the cards on the table. "Oh! Uh...just setting up a game of poker. Why?"  
  
"Uh...can I play?" Heero asked nervously.   
  
Relena nodded and they started playing. Hilde and Duo noticed this and devised yet another evil plan.   
  
"Hey guys, can we play poker too?" Hilde asked.  
  
Relena nodded and Heero said nothing. Soon all of them were playing.   
  
"This is poker but the rules are different," Duo said. "This is strip poker, got it?"  
  
There was a collective gasp, but everyone agreed to play.   
  
In the hall...  
  
Noin knocked on Sally's door. Sally opened it and gasped.   
  
"Noin! What's wrong?!" Sally asked letting her friend in.  
  
Noin wiped her tears away and sat on the bed. "I just had a fight with Zechs. He's been really upset lately and when I asked him what happened he told me to go away. I didn't, then he got mad. So I walked away from him. He started shouting and it just kinda went bad after that."  
  
Sally patted her back. "It'll be all right Noin. Things will work out."   
  
Noin sniffled. "Thanks Sally. Um...Can I rest in here a while?"  
  
Sally smiled. "Sure, I was just headed to the kitchen. Wanna a drink or somethin?"  
  
Noin shook her head. "No thanks. I'll just nap if that's alright with you." Sally nodded and left.  
  
In the Kitchen...  
  
Why did I do that, Zechs thought? He was sitting at the table with a glass of vodka. He looked at it a moment then threw it at the wall.   
  
"Something wrong, Zechs?" Sally said from the doorway.  
  
Zechs looked up and shook his head. "Have you seen Noin? I need to speak with her."  
  
Sally nodded. "In my room. Go ahead, it's unlocked."  
  
Zechs thanked her and left. Sally seated herself at the table and took the vodka bottle from the table. She mixed the vodka with some OJ and drank it. She was starting to get drowsy when someone else shuffled into the kitchen.   
  
"What are you doing up woman?" Wufei asked grabbing some water from the fridge.  
  
Sally made a face, but didn't answer. Instead she just zonked out on the table. Wufei walked over and picked up her glass, he smelled it. Vodka, he thought. By now, Sally was fully asleep. Wufei slipped an arm around her knees and back and carried her to the spare room. He gazed at her for a while. She's more peaceful looking when she's asleep, but why would she be drinking Vodka at this time of night? He thought. He pulled the covers over her and left.  
  
The Next Morning...  
  
Relena rolled over onto her side, draping an arm over her eyes. The daylight poured through the window blinds. She sat up.  
  
Looking around, she frowned. "Oh my back...Damn! Who the hell am I on top of?"  
  
Relena looked down and turned a dark shade of red. She sat there after. She was lying on top of Heero. Both of his arms were around her waist. When she tried to move, Heero frowned and tightened his grip around her waist. Relena decided to just watch him sleep. He was finally opening up more. She looked around the rest of the room.  
  
Quatre was sleeping on his back on the couch; Dorothy curled up on top of him. Catherine was holding Trowa like a little baby. Duo and Hilde were snuggled up under the blankets on Duo's bunk. All that was really visible though, was Duo's braid and Hilde's cap. Relena smiled and fell back asleep.  
  
In Sally's room...  
  
Noin shifted the pillow to her left. Is it just me or is it hot in here? She thought. She tried to get up but something was holding her down. She looked up and gasped. Zechs?! What the hell is he doing here?! She thought.  
  
She spoke. "Zechs...are you...awake?"  
  
Zechs's ocean blue eyes opened. "I am now, Noin my love."  
  
Noin became uncomfortable. "Uh...are you still..."  
  
"Mad about last night?" Zechs finished. "No. That was my fault. I am very sorry Noin. I love you." He hugged her gently. Noin fell into his embrace, accepting his apology.   
  
In the spare room...  
  
Ugh! How the hell did I get in here?! Sally thought as she sat up. What am I doing in the spare room? She thought. She stood up and walked out. The hall was empty, but she knew it was day. She walked down a bit further towards the kitchen.  
  
She looked around. "Where's my Vodka?"  
  
"Right here woman." Wufei said from behind her.  
  
Sally spun around angry. "WUFEI! What are you doing with MY Vodka?!"  
  
He shook her shoulders angrily. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Why are you drinking Vodka at all?! Are you crazy woman?!"  
  
Sally pushed him away. "Leave me alone. This isn't any of your business. God, since when did you ever care about my personal life? What would you know? Just leave me alone."  
  
Wufei grabbed her shoulders again. "Woman, everyone cares about you. It wouldn't be a team if one of us just died or something."  
  
Sally looked at him. "Really? Do...you care...Wufei?"  
  
He turned away. "No. I wasn't talking about me."  
  
"But we're partners. Doesn't that make us a team?" Sally asked.  
  
"No. I just work with you. That's all." Wufei said leaving with her Vodka.  
  
Sally watched him leave. "Oh well. I'll go check on Noin."  
  
Sally walked to her room and opened the door. She smiled when she saw Noin and Zechs on the bed, sleeping in each other's arms. Now, why can't I find anybody to hold me that way? Everyone else has somebody. Even all the Gundam pilots, except for Wufei. She thought.   
  
"Wufei, why is it that you always avoid me? All I wanna do is love you..." Sally said to no one in particular.  
  
Outside the room, in the hallway, Wufei had heard everything Sally had just said. He felt a blush creep into his cheeks and darted down the hallway into his room. He'd never felt this way about Meiran. Did I love Sally? Is that why I'd been concerned when she was late to come back? Is that why I'd taken the Vodka away from her? He was confused.   
  
In the hangout...  
  
"Duo, you're snoring again." Hilde said from underneath the covers.  
  
Duo chuckled. "Sorry."  
  
Trowa kept his arms around Catherine's shoulders as the sat on the couch. Dorothy and Quatre were STILL sleeping. Relena was sitting on the window seal. Heero sat on the floor and watched her stare out the window.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Catherine asked. Trowa shrugged.  
  
"Have you guys seen Wufei? I haven't seen him since last night." Heero said noting his absence.  
  
"Who cares. He's too moody for me." Duo said sitting up. Hilde pulled his braid. Duo winced and was quiet.  
  
Relena turned to them. "How about we check with Sally. She might know where he is."  
  
They nodded and proceeded out the room, leaving Dorothy and Quatre to sleep.  
  
Outside...in the training field...  
  
Wufei kicked and punched at the metal surface. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. He was so confused that it was making him frustrated. Over and over again, his mind filled with thoughts of Sally and the words she had spoken earlier. He was about to scold himself when a voice interrupted.  
  
"Hey Wu-man! There you are!" Duo said as he and Hilde walked up.   
  
Wufei mumbled something incoherent to himself, then responded. "My name is Wufei, NOT Wu-man."  
  
Duo smiled. "Whatever you say Wu-man!" Hilde stifled a laugh.  
  
Relena and Heero just shrugged and walked separate ways. Out of the corner of her eye, Relena saw Heero follow her. Trowa and Catherine went to the kitchen for breakfast. Dorothy and Quatre were STILL asleep. Duo and Hilde left for a break.  
  
Sally entered the training field and began shooting the targets. I need more practice, she thought. She was getting very good accuracy when Wufei approached her.   
  
She glanced upward and frowned. "What is it now? Come to scold me again?"  
  
Wufei shook his head. "Just to say sorry." He walked away.  
  
Sally watched him go with dumfounded expression on her face. "What just happened?"  
  
"WUFEI WAIT!" Sally shouted.  
  
Wufei stopped. Sally continued towards him, but suddenly skidded to a halt. What's happening? Can't see, vision getting blurry, head hurts, burning up, and getting weak. Sally took another step forward. No, can't stop now, getting weaker...can't hold on...much longer...weak. Sally collapsed onto the floor. Wufei tapped his foot impatiently.  
  
"Well what is it woman? I don't have all- SALLY!" Wufei cried after he spun around and found her lying on the floor.   
  
He rushed to her and turned her onto her back. He felt her forehead. She's sick, he thought, but why so suddenly? I must do something or else...wait a minute, I don't care what happens to her do I?   
  
"Damn, screw it all. I'll have someone else take her." Wufei said.   
  
He looked at her again and sighed. Everyone else is busy though, he thought, I'll just say that everyone was busy if anybody asks. He picked her up and took her to the hospital. He was there for and hour or so, in the waiting room. He began to get irritated and worried with every passing minute. Finally, the doctor stepped out of her room and went up to Wufei.   
  
"Mr. Chang?" The doctor asked.  
  
Wufei stood up. "Yes? What is it? What's wrong with her?"  
  
Well," the doctor began, "She's seems to have a bad liver problem. Has she been drinking?"  
  
Wufei debated whether he should tell the doctor the truth. "A little, why?"  
  
The doctor shook his head. "Well in her condition it isn't good."   
  
Wufei feared the worst. He spoke. "Will she be okay?"  
  
"She'll need to stay in the hospital for a liver transplant. After that we'll see how she is." The doctor said.  
  
Wufei thanked the doctor and left. Please live Sally, He thought, don't leave us...don't leave me.  
  
When he arrived back at the building he saw Noin and Zechs with the rest of the crew waiting outside.  
  
"Where have you been?" Duo asked.  
  
"I've been out." Wufei answered grumpily.  
  
"Never mind that Duo," Relena said. "Wufei, do you know where Sally is?"  
  
Wufei scowled at her name. "She's at the hospital."  
  
Noin ran up to him. "Why? What's happened?"  
  
Wufei turned away. "She'll be fine. Just go away."  
  
Noin and Zechs walked away without so much as a word. Dorothy, Quatre, Trowa, and Catherine walked away too. Relena went up to Wufei and patted his back, then turned to walk away. Heero followed behind her. Duo looked at Wufei for a few minutes before shrugging and pulling Hilde with him to the hangout. Wufei watched them go with an angry expression on his face.  
  
"Sally..." Wufei trailed off as he watched the sun set in the distance.   
  
He walked to his room, slammed the door, and plopped down on his bed. He pulled the pillow over his head. Why, he thought, what's happening to me? Finally sleep claimed him.  
  
The next day...  
  
Quatre knocked on Wufei's door. No one answered it so he went in. Wufei was sleeping on the bed with a pillow over his head.   
  
"Wufei," Quatre asked, "We're going to see Sally. Do you want to come?" Wufei mumbled something and got up.   
  
"Not really but let's go." He lied.  
  
Everyone stood outside waiting. Trowa, Catherine, Quatre, and Dorothy went in Quatre's Mercedes. Relena, Heero, Duo, and Hilde went in Relena's BMW. Noin and Zechs went in Zechs's Lexus and Wufei went in his Jaguar.  
  
At the Hospital...  
  
Sally opened her eyes. Damn my side really hurts, Sally thought, Where the hell am I? She tried to move her head but realized it hurt like hell so didn't. She's was about to move her arm when the door opened.   
  
"Hi Sally." Noin said.   
  
Behind her Relena, Dorothy, Hilde, and Catherine greeted her. Sally now knew that she was in the hospital.   
  
"Why am I in the hospital Noin?" Sally asked.  
  
Noin shrugged. "I really don't know."  
  
"She's in here because she needed a liver transplant." A doctor said walking in with a nurse.  
  
"What?!" Noin, Relena, Dorothy, Catherine, and Hilde asked at once.  
  
Sally looked away. I knew I should've stopped drinking a long time ago, She thought, I deserve this.  
  
"I'll tell you why." Sally said. The doctor and Nurse left. All the girls sat down. Sally sat up even though it hurt.   
  
"It started when I was sixteen. I was a party and some friend offered me a drink and I accepted. After that I was drinking all the time. I knew I should stop, especially since I wanted to join the military. Luckily for me, I wasn't so bad when I joined. After that it got worse. I often wondered how I was able to function and do well when I was drinking so much," Sally said, "Anyway, I did until I met all of you, then I stopped. After the war, I had nothing to do and no one really, so I began drinking again. I knew it was wrong. I knew I should've stopped, but I didn't. I think I'm lucky to be alive. Now I realize my mistake. Something's just been bugging me lately, that is why I've been drinking. Sorry...I never meant to worry any of you."  
  
Sally smiled sadly. Noin went up and hugged her friend. She talked to her for a few moments. Hilde, Dorothy, and Catherine were silent, but Relena was thinking. Sally, someone does care for you, Relena thought, Wufei cares for you but he just won't admit it. Shortly after all the guys came in except Wufei. Then everyone left.  
  
Sally sat in her room. She watched as the raindrops began to splatter on the window.  
  
Pitter-patter  
  
Pitter-patter  
  
Pitter-patter  
  
Pitter-patter  
  
Pitter-patter  
  
Pitter-patter  
  
She sighed and lay back down. She closed her eyes and began to drift asleep. Suddenly the door opened. Sally opened one eye and saw a figure move around in the dark.   
  
"What do you want Wufei?" She asked.  
  
"Sally, what were you thinking? Drinking all that Vodka and Tequila? Did you want to die?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Maybe I did." Sally answered sitting up. "Maybe I don't care anymore."  
  
"How can that be?" Wufei asked.  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek but she wiped it away quickly. "Because...Just leave me alone Wufei."  
  
Wufei walked up to the side of her bed. He could see her shaking. "Sally, I want to apologize for thinking you were weak and saying that all women were weak. You proved me wrong and you deserve better...treatment."  
  
Sally looked at him. "Do you mean that Wufei?"  
  
He nodded and began to walk towards the door. Sally stopped him.  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you...I mean, could you...um...never mind." Sally turned away, hugging herself with her arms.  
  
Wufei sighed and left. Sally lay back down and cried. "I'm sorry..." she whispered. She stood up. She knew what she was going to do.  
  
On the road...  
  
Wufei pressed the pedal harder, causing his Jaguar to boost speed from 40 to 85. He had a bad feeling after he left Sally at the hospital. What had she wanted? Did she want him to go? To stay? He didn't understand. He was about to exit the freeway when he pushed the brakes hard. Sally!  
  
He breathed in. She was in trouble, he could feel and sense it. And he could even see it to a certain extent. In the picture that flashed in his mind, Sally was sitting on the window seal of the hospital building. Her room was about twenty floors up so Wufei had a pretty good idea of what she had in mind. He turned around, pressed the pedal, and raced back to the hospital.  
  
At the hospital...  
  
Sally looked back at her room one last time. This is for the best, she thought. She looked down at the concrete ground. I am afraid, but there's no turning back, she thought, good bye dearest friends, I'm sorry. With that last thought she jumped off the window seal and to the bottom below. The cold air made her shiver. She closed her eyes and prepared for impact.  
  
Wufei made it just in time to see her jump out the window. He raced to where she was to fall and waited. She fell into his arms. He looked down at her and scowled, then his gaze quickly softened. She had latched onto his neck with a grip that could kill. She was murmuring something inaudible. He shook her gently.   
  
"Sally? Sally it's okay. It's me Wufei." He said softly.  
  
"Wufei..."She trailed off. "Am I in hell or heaven?"  
  
"You're on earth." Wufei replied with a half smile, thinking she was now awake. Apparently she wasn't.   
  
"Dreams...Wufei...heaven...hell..." Sally continued.  
  
Wufei looked at her. Did she think she was dead? Didn't she know HE was real? Above all, why had she jumped? He was thinking when she started to shake.  
  
"I don't wanna die...please give me just one...more...chance..." Sally started to tear up.  
  
Wufei just stared at her. What's goin on?  
  
"NNNNOOOOOO!" Sally screamed, letting go of his neck. Her arms fell to her sides and the tears flowed more freely now. "No...I didn't mean to hurt...him...I couldn't ever...I...I...AAAAAAAHHHHHHhhhhhhhh........."  
  
She went limp in his arms. The color from her face had drained and she was resting. He cradled her in his arms. "Sally." Wufei whispered. He ran his fingers over her face. Then he picked her up and set her in the car. He called the hospital and told them she would be staying at the base. He had them give him the medicine and then he sped off towards the base.  
  
At the base...  
  
I have such a major side pain, migraine, back ache, and almost everything else, Sally thought. She started to sit up when someone pulled her down. She looked down startled.  
  
"What the...Wufei!" She gasped.   
  
"Lie down woman." Wufei scolded. He pulled her back into his arms.   
  
"Wha..." Sally said.  
  
Wufei put a finger to her lips. "Ssshhhh...it's okay. Sally, DON'T EVER do that again."   
  
Sally stared at him. "I...I don't understand."  
  
Wufei chuckled. "Sally don't scare me again. Why did you jump?"  
  
Sally looked up at him. "Because I had no reason to live anymore. I can't contribute to anything anymore."  
  
Wufei pulled her closer (If that's possible). " Nonsense. Now, Sally, I'm gonna say this whether you want to hear it or not. I love you."  
  
Sally just gaped at him. "Do you mean that?"  
  
Wufei nodded. Sally's eyes watered. "Wufei..." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Wufei didn't resist. He slid his arms around her waist.   
  
Sally pulled away and looked at him. "Wufei, I love you."  
  
He smiled. "I know. Let's go for a walk."   
  
Sally leaned on his shoulder. Wufei wrapped his arms around her waist. They walked down the same beach Sally had walked down days before, except this time She was no longer alone.   
  
*The End*  
  
I wrote this just to say, I believe that there is someone out their for everyone so don't do anything because you feel not needed or anything else. Your life is worth a lot. ~~~Veisha~~~  
  
  
  



End file.
